Halo: New Era
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: When the UNSC was created, there was one ship that disappeared as soon as it was built. The UNSC Bark malfunctioned and crash landed on an unknown island near Antarctica. 2164 was when it disappeared and now in 2601, only one person from the ship comes back. Airman Basic Thomas Locke was his name. What'll happen when he gets to Sydney, Australia?
1. UNSC Bark Survivor

On March 4, 2601, Airman Basic Thomas Locke's container where he was in cryosleep opened out of nowhere. He was located on an unknown island near Antarctica, all by himself. Thomas saw that there was a RMC39 Anti-Vehicle Boat inside on the island said to himself, "Hm, I'll use whatever this thing is."

He entered it and then started sailing away from the island. While he was sailing away, an unknown being to him appeared and looked at him and Thomas turned his head and stared at him and they asked, "Who are you?"

Thomas answered, "Uh, I'm Thomas Locke. You?"

The unknown being to him answered, "Woceus, a Jiralhanae."

Thomas asked, "What the hell is a Jiralhanae?"

Woceus answered, "A being that used to be a part of the Covenant."

Thomas said, "Never heard of it."

Woceus asked, "What era are you from?"

Thomas asked, "What are you talking about?"

Woceus answered, "This is 2601."

Thomas heard that and said, "Huh? 2601? Seriously?"

Woceus asked, "Where have you been?"

Thomas answered, "Inside of the UNSC Bark in cryosleep."

Woceus asked, "How'd you find the UNSC's Rattlesnake."

Thomas answered, "As soon as I walked out of the UNSC Bark, I saw it. How'd you find it?"

Woceus answered, "I've been sleeping in it."

Thomas said, "I see."

Woceus aimed his Type-25 Carbine at him and said, "Turn the Rattlesnake around."

Thomas looked at him and then kicked the gun out of his hands and then it flew to the other side of the ship and Woceus saw that and then swung at Thomas, but he ducked and Thomas swung at him and hit his armor, but nothing happened and Woceus laughed and said, "You are too weak to defeat me without a weapon."

Woceus slammed his two fists into the back of his head and Thomas collapsed and grunted and Woceus was about to grab his Carbine, but Thomas crawled toward it and grabbed it before he did and started shooting at him and Woceus collapsed and then Thomas sighed and walked back to the deck and grabbed the radio and said, "UNSC HQ or whatever you call yourself now, this is Airman Basic Thomas Locke from the UNSC Bark. Does anyone copy?"

Woceus heard that and then stood up slowly and then a soldier from HQ said, "This is HQ, please repeat what ship you were from, Airman Basic Locke?"

Thomas answered, "The UNSC Bark. Why?"

The soldier answered, "The UNSC Bark disappeared without a trace 437 years ago."

Thomas said, "Huh, so we really are in the year 2601?"

Woceus smiled and the soldier answered, "Yes. Please wait a moment."

Thomas said, "Sure thing."

Thomas shot Woceus in the head one last time and said, "Stay dead this time."

He continued to shoot him in the head and then the soldier appeared and said, "Airman Basic Locke, where is the UNSC Bark?"

Thomas answered, "On an island near Antarctica, I believe. I don't know exactly where though."

The soldier asked, "Where are you headed?"

Thomas answered, "According to my radar, I should be arriving at Australia soon. Sydney, Australia."

The soldier said, "Alright. There will be soldiers awaiting your arrival."

Thomas said, "OK."

The soldier looked at his CO and nodded and then he said, "Hm, this should be good."

Thomas saw the docks and then sailed there and a group of military soldiers appeared and Thomas stopped it by the docks and a soldier said, "Sir, we located the ship with Airman Basic Locke on it."

Thomas turned around and lifted Woceus up and got off of the Rattlesnake and asked, "What the hell is a Rattlesnake?"

The soldier answered, "You were just using it. Who is this?"

Thomas answered, "Woceus, a Jiralhanae who tried killing me."

The soldiers heard that and then said, "Enter the Warthog. Our CO would like a word with you."

Thomas said, "With pleasure."

They put Thomas into the Warthog and then put Woceus in the trunk and then entered the Warthog and took off to the base of operations. 10 minutes later, the Warthog arrived and then Thomas stepped out and said, "Alright. This is HQ."

They answered, "Yes, have you ever been here?"

Thomas answered, "Nope. I was on Earth my entire life."

A soldier walked out and then asked, "How was your trip here, Airman Basic Locke?"

Thomas answered, "Not too bad."

Thomas walked to the trunk and opened it up and grabbed Woceus' corpse and the soldier asked, "Where'd you find that?"

Thomas answered, "I killed it on my way here, sir."

He asked, "How'd you do that?"

Thomas answered, "His weapon."

He said, "Well, I'm Captain Martin Jacobs. General Dixon is waiting for you."

Thomas said, "OK."

Thomas entered the base and then Martin took him to General Veronica Dixon's Office and as soon as he entered it, Martin said, "Here he is, ma'am."

Veronica said, "Thank you. Have a seat, Locke."

Thomas sat down and then put Woceus next to him and then Veronica said, "So you defeated a Jiralhanae all by yourself. Just like a Spartan."

Thomas asked, "What the hell is a Spartan?"

Veronica answered, "Of course you wouldn't know. You've been in cryosleep for 437 years."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Veronica said, "Spartans are super soldiers that help fight against the threats in the universe. They saved us so many times that I can't even count anymore."

Thomas smiled and said, "I see. By the way, he mentioned his name. Woceus. Do you know anything about him?"

Veronica heard that and said, "Close the door, Locke."

Thomas heard that and did and sat back down and Veronica said, "Yeah, we know of him. He's one of the many commanders of the Covenant. And you are saying that you killed him."

Thomas answered, "Yes, with his own weapon."

He took it out and Veronica said, "Yep, that's his weapon. A Carbine."

Thomas said, "I see."

Veronica said, "You really are stronger than an Airman Basic."

Martin said, "Ma'am, you got a call on line 1."

Veronica said, "Hold up."

Thomas said, "Do whatever you need to."

Veronica picked up the phone and hit 1 and said, "This is General Dixon of HQ."

The Committee members said, "Airman Basic Thomas Locke is changing from Air Force to Navy. His rank will be Vice Admiral. And he'll be captaining the brand new UNSC ship that was just created."

Veronica heard that and asked, "When will this be happening?"

They answered, "Today."

Veronica asked, "When?"

They answered, "Oh, 1500 hours. Every soldier going on to the ship will be there to meet him. And his right hand man. Don't be late. It's an Infinity-class supercarrier known as the UNSC Life of Eternity. Don't tell him. It'll be a surprise. Plus, we heard that he defeated one of the commanders of the Covenant. Is that true?"

Veronica said, "Yessir. It is true. Is that all?"

They answered, "Yes. Continue your meeting with him."

Veronica said, "Understood."

They hung up and Veronica looked at Thomas and said, "Alright, let's get back to where we left off."

Thomas said, "We were talking about me being stronger than a Airman Basic."

Veronica said, "Ah yes, why is that?"

Thomas answered, "I've trained to become a soldier when I was young. My father trained me harshly and my mother trained me in different ways. Harsh, normal, and slow. Everyday, even when I was in pain, I still practiced with them."

Veronica said, "I see. What time is it?"

Thomas looked at his watch and saw that it was broken and sighed and tossed it into the garbage and said, "OK."

Veronica said, "Oh shit, it's 1430 hours. We need to get to the station. A new ship was just built. Follow me."

Thomas said, "Yes ma'am."

Thomas stood up and then Veronica said, "We'll take care of the Jiralhanae."

Thomas heard that and then walked away and Veronica opened the door and said, "Captain Jacobs, have his body delivered to the station. Where the new ship is being introduced."

Martin said, "Yes ma'am."

Thomas and Veronica entered a Warthog and said, "To the station."

The driver said, "Yes ma'am."

They took off and then Martin said, "We'll be dropping this on the stage when she gives the signal."

They said, "Understood."

As soon as the Warthog arrived, it was 1459 Hours and they ran to the stage and Thomas wasn't out of breath, but she was and said, "OK. Made it just on time."

Thomas heard that and then asked, "Wait, why am I up here?"

Veronica answered, "You'll see."

Everyone looked at Thomas' uniform and then asked, "Isn't that the first uniform of the UNSC Air Force? Why is he wearing it? It's so old school."

Thomas answered, "I just woke up from a 437 year cryosleep. Nice to meet you all."

Veronica said, "Don't underestimate the old uniform. It didn't stop him from defeating one of the commanders of the Covenant army."

Everyone heard that and then Veronica nodded and then Martin said, "Drop it."

They did and the body of Woceus appeared hanging from a rope and Thomas saw that and said, "Oh, he's here."

Veronica said, "Told you that we had it covered."

Everyone heard that and saw Woceus and started chattering and then Veronica said, "Airman Basic Thomas Locke, we hereby strip you from your Air Force status and we're putting you into the Navy as a Vice Admiral."

Thomas heard that and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Veronica said, "Not at all. And you'll be the CO of the ship. Captain Vernon Rivers will help you as your right-hand man. Come on up here, Captain Rivers."

Vernon walked up the stairs and nodded and said, "Congrats sir."

Thomas said, "Thank you."

The AI for the ship, Zarina said, "Don't forget about me."

Thomas heard that and said, "She sounds Italian."

Vernon said, "You can tell from just listening to her voice."

Thomas answered, "No, I could tell by her accent."

Vernon said, "Oh, that's what I meant to say."

Zarina said, "Yessir. I am Italian. Zarina is my name. It'll be nice to serve under you, sir."

Thomas said, "Now, what if I decline on commanding this ship?"

Veronica answered, "We'll strip you from all of your ranks and you'll be discharged for good. And never enter the UNSC again."

Thomas smiled and said, "Sounds like fun. I'll take my chances."

Veronica heard that and looked at him and Vernon said, "You really are crazy."

Everyone looked at him and then Thomas turned around and Veronica asked, "What's wrong?"

Thomas answered, "Nothing. I'm just looking at the image of what I missed out on for 437 years."

Veronica said, "Lower the tarp."

Thomas heard that and then the tarp flew up and then the ship appeared and Veronica said, "Meet the UNSC Life of Eternity."

Thomas looked at it and said, "Oh that's a beautiful ship."

Vernon asked, "Do you change your mind?"

Thomas answered, "I'm afraid so."

Vernon smiled and Veronica placed the paperwork on the stand and then said, "Sign it to make it official."

Thomas stepped forward and then looked at them and Veronica looked at them signed it and Veronica said, "Well now, you'll be commanding a total of 25698 men and women. It's a 5992.3 metres (19659.8 ft.) in length. 937.4 metres (3075.5 ft) in width. And height is 1104.7 metres (3624.3 ft). It's bigger than the UNSC Infinity, so take care of her, Vice Admiral Locke."

Thomas said, "Understood, ma'am."

He looked at them all and Veronica backed up and Thomas said, "Good evening everyone. Starting today, I, Vice Admiral Locke, will be your commanding officer and Captain Rivers here is second-in-command. Whatever we say goes. May anything unfortunate happen to us during our battle against the Covenant, we will do whatever it takes to counter them. It is our duty to fight alongside other units and to fight with our hearts content to protect our homes, our friends, our families, our country, and our universe from these threats. If you believe in my cause, follow me and we'll succeed in defeating the Covenant."

Everyone started cheering and then Thomas smiled and then turned around and his smile went away and said, "Save me please."

Vernon laughed and said, "You have no idea what you are doing."

Thomas answered, "Nope. I only pilot Pelicans. Not a damn spaceship."

Vernon said, "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

Thomas looked at him and said, "I probably will."

Vernon walked forward and said, "I'm Captain Rivers, like the Vice Admiral said. I'm his right-hand man and I'm also second-in-command. Zarina here will be joining us on our journey across the universe to protect the civilians of the colonies we care about. And like he said, we're fighting with our hearts content to protect our homes, our friends, our families, our country, and our universe from these threats. If we all want to succeed in becoming the best soldier that you could be, joining the UNSC was the best choice. Welcome to our crew, the UNSC Life of Eternity."

Thomas smiled and everyone started cheering and then her phone rang and Veronica picked up and said, "Hello."

The Committee members said, "Please put Locke on the phone."

Veronica said, "Yessir."

She handed the phone to him and said, "It's for you."

Thomas put it by his ear and said, "Hello."

They said, "Good speech for a person that has no idea what he's doing."

Thomas said, "Thank you, sir. How may I help you today?"

They said, "Well, you already got promoted. You got your own ship. You got your own crew. Now you are about to get your very first mission. But first, have everyone enter your ship."

Thomas said, "Captain Rivers."

Vernon turned around and said, "Yessir."

Thomas said, "Have everyone get the ship. You take lead. I gotta take this call."

Vernon said, "Yessir."

He turned around and said, "Everyone, let's get on to the UNSC Life of Eternity. Our CO has to take a call before he gets on to the ship."

Everyone heard that and started running to their stations and then Thomas said, "Alright, the mission."

They said, "We got a distress call from Rizoran-III. We'd like you to check it out."

Thomas said, "Yessir."

They said, "Good luck."

Thomas said, "Thank you."

They hung up and Thomas handed her the phone and grabbed Zarina's chip and said, "He forgot all about you, Zarina."

Zarina said, "He sure is mean."

Thomas smiled and said, "Hell, we just started together. Don't be saying such things just yet."

Zarina said, "Sorry sir."

Thomas said, "Don't be."

Thomas appeared on the ship and walked toward the bridge and said, "Holy shit this is some advanced technology."

Everyone laughed and said, "Yes it is."

Thomas put her into the terminal and said, "Alright. We have a mission to do everyone. We are to head to Rizoran-III. There was a distress call there and we're to investigate it."


	2. Insurrectionists Are Back

Vernon asked, "Aren't we just checking it out?"

Thomas answered, "Yes, but that's also known as investigating."

Zarina said, "He's right, Captain. Locke has good knowledge of the similarities of both 'checking out' and 'investigating'. That is why he was on the top of his class."

Thomas said, "Uh, no I wasn't. I was at the bottom of my class. I was a real dumbass."

Everyone heard that and Thomas said, "When I was ordered to go out on a mission with my squad, I played sick all the time because I hated combat situations. As soon as I became the leader of a squad, I couldn't sit around. So that's when I picked up the pace."

Everyone heard that and then Thomas asked, "How long till we get to Rizoran-III?"

Zarina answered, "If we slipspace now, we'll arrive in the Barbella System and about 5 minutes away from the planet. As soon as we get there, we'll call the team to see if they are alright."

Thomas said, "Alright, slipspace to the Barbella System."

She said, "Yessir."

A big purple portal appeared and Thomas stared at it and then a flashback appeared. Captain Roger Tubman said, "Hm, wait, don't slipspace. Don't slipspace."

Chief Petty Officer Miles Brouard said, "It's too late. We're going through."

Roger grinned and said, "Stop all engines then."

Petty Officer First Class Sam Bennett said, "We can't. We're being locked out."

Master Chief Petty Officer Julius Lambert said, "Sir, we lost control of the ship."

Roger heard that and then said, "Shit. Get the mastermind that graduated at the bottom of his class."

Everyone heard that and said, "Airman Basic Locke, come to the bridge."

Thomas said, "I'm already here."

Roger asked, "What do you think of our situation?"

Thomas answered, "This ship wasn't ready to begin with. It needs a lot of work. And I don't have enough time to make the full repairs for us to make it out without any scratches, sir."

Roger said, "Do as much as you can."

Thomas said, "Yessir."

Roger said, "Technicians, join him."

They said, "Yessir."

Roger said, "I hope that you can do something, Locke. You survived this long. Let's see what you have in store for us."

Master Chief Petty Officer Robert Rover asked, "What are we going to do to get this ship together?"

Thomas answered, "We're going to repair the control system. It should in the bridge and in the cockpit."

Robert said, "But that place is off limits."

Thomas said, "We gotta break some of the rules to survive, sir."

Robert sighed and said, "I hope that you don't get us fired."

Roger said, "I don't care. Just go."

They ran into the cockpit and then Thomas tore the panel off of the wall and said, "There it is. I can see the problem."

Robert said, "Someone tampered with the wires."

Thomas said, "Exactly."

Roger asked, "Do you have the equipment that you need, Locke?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. It's gonna take me about 5 minutes. Try to stall the ship for that long."

Robert said, "We need to work fast."

Thomas said, "Yep."

Thomas started working and then 4 minutes and 58 seconds later, they entered slipspace and then the ship started to shake ad Thomas cut the wires by accident and said, "No. No. No."

Robert said, "Shit. The shaking of the ship..."

Thomas said, "Sir, we just lost it."

Roger said, "Shit. You know what to do, Rover."

Robert said, "Yessir."

He took out a taser and Thomas saw that and asked, "What are you doing?"

Robert answered, "Nothing. But I really am sorry about this."

Thomas asked, "Sorry about what?"

Robert tased him and answered, "This."

Thomas passed out and then Robert carried him to the cryo tank and then put him in his tank and closed it up and said, "Good luck. Survive this."

Ice started to appear and then Robert walked away and said, "It's done."

Roger smiled and then the ship appeared in Antarctica and he sighed and said, "Shit."

It crashed on to an unknown island and then end of flashback.

Vernon asked, "Are you ok, sir? You are sweating excessively."

Thomas heard that and answered, "Bad memory just appeared. Don't worry about me."

Vernon asked, "Are you sure?"

Thomas answered, "Yep. I'll be fine. The ships have approved from back then."

Vernon said, "Yes they have."

Zarina asked, "What exactly happened to the UNSC Bark? There are no reports on it."

Thomas said, "Alright. We were on our way to colonise a planet in a different solar system. But as soon as got to space, we went to slipspace there. But as soon as the portal opened, something went wrong with the ship. The ship was tampered with and I was sent with a team to get the control systems back online. So we went to the cockpit, which was off limits at the time. That is when we noticed that the ship was tampered with. I went to fix it, 4 minutes and 58 seconds into it, we entered the portal and the ship started shaking. And because of that, the wire moved around and I accidentally cut the wires. Making it unable to repair the ship's control. And there were no comms on the ship. That was tampered with as well. I was 2 seconds away from fixing the ship. 2 minutes. But the wires were cut. After that, I was tased and brought to the cryo tanks and was put to sleep. That is all that I remember from the memory that I just had."

Zarina heard that and then said, "I see. They saved you to carry on their legacy."

Thomas said, "I don't know why they did it."

Vernon said, "You don't have to watch this."

Thomas said, "Fly through it. I need to overcome this."

Zarina heard that and said, "Yessir."

Thomas stared at it and sat down in his seat and said, "Let's see. How will this end up?"

The ship flew through the portal and appeared through the otherside and Thomas looked around and smiled and said, "So this is what another solar system looks like."

Vernon said, "Yep."

Thomas stood up and said, "Zarina, try to get me in contact with the people on the surface of Rizoran-III."

Zarina said, "Yessir."

She started speaking through the comms and Vernon smiled and looked at him and said, "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Thomas didn't answer him and then Vernon looked at him and Zarina said, "Sir, there's nothing coming through down there."

Thomas said, "Look for a landing spot for a team to land."

Zarina said, "There's a safe spot at Fabricos."

Thomas said, "Alright, Captain Rivers, I want you to take a team to the surface and look for the marines that sent that distress call."

Vernon said, "Yessir."

Thomas sighed and then Vernon said, "5th Combat Squad, on me."

They said, "Yessir."

They all entered the Pelican and then Vernon flew it out of there and then Vernon said, "We just left the ship. We'll be in contact."

Thomas said, "Understood."

While they were flying to Fabricos, a voice appeared and said, "UNSC Life of Eternity, this is Fireteam Mockingbird. Do you copy?"

Zarina heard that and Thomas answered, "Yes, we read you. What's your situation down there?"

They answered, "A lot of Covenant here. We need help."

Thomas said, "A team is on its way to you now."

Fireteam Mockingbird said, "Tell them not to go to Fabricos. That place has been overrun by Covenant."

Thomas heard that and said, "Zarina."

Zarina said, "Yessir."

Fireteam Mockingbird said, "We'll create an opening at Gracale. Send them there."

Zarina said, "5th Combat Squad, don't go to Fabricos."

Vernon said, "You said that it was safe."

Zarina said, "It seems that our data on the planet is a little off. Head to Gracale. Fireteam Mockingbird is going to make an opening for you to land."

Vernon heard that and said, "Yes ma'am."

He flew toward Gracale and then Zarina said, "Spartans asking for help. It's incredible."

The UNSC Infinity appeared and saw the UNSC Life of Eternity and Captain Thomas Lasky said, "What is that, Roland?"

Roland answered, "That's the newly made Infinity-class supercarrier, UNSC Life of Eternity. Led by Vice Admiral Thomas Locke."

Lasky heard that and then said, "Vice Admiral Locke, what brings you here?"

Thomas asked, "Who are you?"

Lasky heard that and answered, "Captain Thomas Lasky."

Thomas said, "Well, I'm here because of a mission. To investigate the distress call."

Lasky said, "The distress call."

Thomas answered, "Yes."

Fireteam Mockingbird said, "Sir, the Pelican has arrived."

Thomas smiled and then Vernon opened the hatch and the men looked down on them and started shooting at the Spartans and Fireteam Mockingbird saw that and hid behind the trees and said, "Shit. What is the meaning of this sir?"

Zarina's eyes widened and said, "No, they are attacking the Spartans."

Thomas said, "Shoot the Pelican out of the sky."

Everyone heard that and Lasky said, "You'll be killing your own men."

Thomas said, "They are attacking Spartans. Super soldiers that help protect the universe. They are a threat. Eliminate the threat."

The leader of Blue Team, John-117 looked at Lasky and said, "Our brothers will die if nothing is done, sir."

Zarina said, "Fire the Omega 592 Laser Cannons."

Master Chief Petty Officer Mark Cline said, "Yessir."

They aimed it at the Pelican and then Thomas said, "Fireteam Mockingbird, fall back from that area. We're about to shoot an Omega 592 Laser thingy majigger at the Pelican."

They said, "Yessir."

Thomas said, "Zarina, contact HQ."

Zarina heard that and said, "You plan on reporting this."

Thomas answered, "Yes."

Lasky said, "He's insane."

John-117 looked at the ship and then Roland said, "We have no information on Vice Admiral Thomas Locke other than his scores at the school he went to. He was at the bottom of his class. As a Senior, he went all-out for his squad and completed over 60 missions with them. And didn't fail to kill a single traitor."

Lasky looked at the ship and then Veronica asked, "How is the mission going, Vice Admiral Locke?"

Thomas answered, "Terrible. 5th Combat Squad went berserk and are trying to kill Fireteam Mockingbird. Spartans."

Veronica said, "They sent the distress call."

Thomas answered, "Yes. We have signs of Covenant forces all over Rizoran-III."

Veronica asked, "How do you plan on handling this situation?"

Thomas answered, "Eliminating the threat is all I've done in high school."

Veronica said, "You ordered the strike to kill 5th Combat Squad."

Thomas answered, "Yes. And Captain Rivers joined them."

Veronica said, "Goddammit. He graduated at the top of his class. Is this how he's going to treat his position? Alright, Locke. Permission granted to fire upon the Pelican."

Thomas said, "Yes ma'am. Fire."

Mark said, "Firing, now."

The laser flew toward the Pelican and then Sergeant Grimes asked, "What is that bright light?"

Veronica said, "You really are interesting. The Committee has high hopes of you, Locke. Keep it up."

Thomas said, "Yes ma'am."

Veronica said, "HQ out."

Thomas heard that and then said, "End transmission."

Vernon said, "Shit."

Fireteam Mockingbird sighed and then the laser hit the ship and ground causing a massive explosion killing all of 5th Combat Squad and Thomas said, "Zarina, is there a way to read a person's mind?"

Everyone heard that and Zarina asked, "Why do you ask?"

Thomas answered, "I need to know who is on my side and is not on my side."

Zarina said, "Yeah."

A soldier appeared out of nowhere and Zarina saw that and the soldier pointed his gun at Thomas and everyone started screaming and Thomas looked up and Lasky said, "Sir."

Thomas said, "Everything is fine."

The soldier said, "Shut up."

John-117 heard that and said, "We'll send a team to help out."

Thomas said, "Please do."

The soldier grinned and shot him and Thomas collapsed and everyone yelled, "The Vice Admiral is down."


	3. Blue Team Enters the Ship

Lasky ended the transmission with them and said, "It seems like the Insurrectionists took over the UNSC Life of Eternity."

John-117 said, "They seem to be back a very bad time."

Lasky said, "I agree. Just like the Covenant War years ago."

Lasky said, "Yep. And I thank you for saving me and my friends for that."

John-117 said, "You already did. Blue Team, on me."

Lasky said, "Blue Team, go save the people on that ship. Fireteam Osiris, go save Fireteam Mockingbird. Also, Fireteam Robin, Fireteam Sasquatch, and Fireteam Locus, go with them."

They said, "Yessir."

Blue Team entered the Pelican and John-117 said, "We're going to save the newbies."

Back at HQ, Captain Charlotte Connors said, "Ma'am, the UNSC Life of Eternity just went off of the grid."

Veronica asked, "What are you talking about? We just spoke with him."

Charlotte answered, "There isn't any signal on the ship. It's either that the same thing that happened to the UNSC Bark, or this is the work of the Insurrectionist Party."

Veronica asked, "Are there any ships near their location?"

Charlotte answered, "Yes. The UNSC Infinity."

Veronica said, "Get them on the radio."

Charlotte said, "You heard her, get them on the radio."

They started working and Charlotte said, "All set."

Veronica said, "Captain Lasky, this is HQ."

Lasky said, "Ma'am, how may I help you?"

Veronica answered, "The UNSC Life of Eternity just went off of the grid. Do you know why?"

Lasky answered, "Yes, the Insurrectionists are back. And they shot Locke."

Veronica grinned and said, "Oh shit, the Insurrectionists made a huge mistake."

Lasky heard that and asked, "Why?"

Veronica answered, "I sent you something that'll tell you what I mean. Make sure that ship doesn't fall in enemy hands. And have some men save Fireteam Mockingbird."

Lasky said, "We're already on it. Vice Admiral's order before getting shot."

Veronica smiled and said, "Smart."

Lasky said, "I have to go back to work now."

Veronica said, "Go ahead, Captain. HQ, out."

Lasky nodded and then said, "Open the file that she just sent to us."

Roland did and said, "The Battle of Salt Lake City. Bandicoot Squad was sent there to attack the Germans that attacked a military base. As soon as they arrived, they were under heavy fire and took cover immediately. After sitting there for 20 minutes, a bullet went through the wall and hit Locke's arm. He moved and the others were about to go out, but Locke stopped them. He kept his head down and then walked out from behind the wall and shot them all with just 2 mags and everyone saw that and started throwing up and said 'He killed them without any emotions. He just walked out and started shooting. His head was down the entire time. It was scary. The last thing we heard from the Germans was the word 'Demon'. We totally agree with that soldier.' They continued to fight in Salt Lake City till their CO told them to stop and the real soldiers appear."

Roland said, "He's one scary man."

Lasky said, "And they don't know that."

While they were talking, the soldier that shot Thomas said, "Welcome to the new Insurrectionist Party."

Zarina heard that and the soldier said, "We cut all ties from this ship. Meaning that you can't contact anyone for help. You are losing this ship to us and we will destroy the UNSC Infinity. Killing Vice Admiral Locke was just the beginning."

Everyone heard that and then Mark asked, "Why are you doing this?"

He answered, "We're doing this because we hate the way the UNSC acts toward civilians. Especially Thomas Locke. I've read his records. He kills mercilessly. He's no human. He shoots people in cold blood."

Everyone heard that and then Zarina said, "According to his file, he's known as a Demon."

The soldier said, "Exactly."

The soldiers heard that and then looked at him and said, "Maybe killing him was for the best."

The soldier asked, "Whose damn side are you on?"

Zarina said, "But, he always gets his job done and never fails."

They heard that and then said, "We take back what we said."

The soldier sighed and said, "The UNSC created by Fleet Admiral Thomas Kramer is corrupt and this soldier here is one of his pets."

Captain Mark Dyer said, "Sir, we have an unidentified Pelican heading toward the docking bay."

Commander John Bennett said, "Shit. Send the rest of the Insurrectionists to intercept them."

John sighed and said, "Get me in touch with every UNSC station."

Zarina heard that and John said, "Let's go Zarina. Don't make me destroy you along with, this piece of shit."

Zarina sighed and did it and said, "Speak."

John smiled and said, "UNSC, this is the Commander of the new Insurrectionist Party. We have taken the UNSC Life of Eternity over. We have 3 things that we want. If you get us the three things, we won't kill another soldier. Killing Vice Admiral Thomas Locke is just the beginning. We want to get out freely. We want to kill Fleet Admiral Thomas Kramer. And kill everyone in the Holy Knight."

Everyone heard those commands and said, "You are insane. But we could do them."

Lasky asked, "Why are you wanting them dead Commander John Bennett? You graduated at the top of your class."

John answered, "The new UNSC that they created is corrupt. And you should know that."

The Pelican entered the ship and the Insurrectionists smiled and said, "You have failed, UNSC goons."

The hatch opened and everyone looked inside and then walked inside and then John-117 said, "Sorry about this."

The Pelican exploded and then Lasky smiled and John yelled, "What was that?"

Mark answered, "An explosion in the docking bay. And our men were inside of the blast."

John grinned and then Lasky said to himself, "So you infiltrated the ship, Blue Team. Let the fun begin."

Blue Team entered the ship and said, "Sir, we just made it on to the ship."

Lasky smiled and Roland got out of their comms and said, "Good to go."

Lasky said, "Good job Blue Team. Retrieve the UNSC Life of Eternity from the Insurrectionists and then get out. Understood."

John-117 said, "Yessir."


	4. Thomas Meets Cortana

While the Blue Team was infiltrating through the Docking Bay, Thomas was laying on the ground. John said, "You shall allow us to continue what we started by taking the UNSC Life of Eternity from you all. And if you don't allow us to get away safely, we will kill the rest of the crew."

Bullets were flying everywhere in the back of the ship and then Mark said, "Sir, we have intruders."

John said, "Take care of them already."

Mark said, "We're trying, but it's Master Chief."

Thomas smiled and asked himself, "Who the hell is Master Chief?"

A voice appeared in his head and answered, "Master Chief is a Spartan from the SPARTAN-II Project. And one of a very few remaining SPARTAN-II's left."

Thomas heard that and asked the voice, "Who are you?"

The voice answered, "An ally. Just like Master Chief and the rest of Blue Team."

Thomas sighed in his head and asked her, "What do you want from me?"

The voice answered, "Well, the Insurrectionists took over your ship in just seconds. They were about to kill the members of Fireteam Mockingbird. Which you stopped from happening. That is what brought the enemy to arise."

Thomas said to her, "Yeah, I kinda figured that when I got shot in the back of my head where the metal plate was."

The voice said, "Alright, I'll tell you my name. I'm Cortana and I used to be an ally of the UNSC. Also, I was an AI that used to work with Master Chief, a.k.a. John-117."

Thomas heard that and asked her, "What did you mean by used to be an ally of the UNSC?"

She answered, "I tried killing everyone in the galaxy."

Thomas smiled and then the people of his crew looked at him and then Thomas asked her, "What do you want me to do exactly?"

Cortana answered, "I have a feeling that you probably want to kill the man that shot you, correct?"

Thomas answered her, "Hell yeah. I want to tear him apart."

Cortana said, "Well now, is that how you've always been?"

Thomas answered her, "Yes. I was actually the most insane soldier on the UNSC Bark."

Cortana said, "I see. Oh yeah, you were the one that went from Airman Basic to Vice Admiral."

Thomas said to her, "Yep. That would be me."

While she was talking to him through his mind, John asked, "Why is Master Chief here, I wonder? I know that this is a new ship that is controlled by this dumb piece of shit down here. But he's dead. Kill everyone. I don't care if he's a Spartan or not. Plus, Thomas Kramer is going to regret this."

Lasky heard that and said, "Back off Blue Team."

John-117 heard that and said, "But..."

Lasky whispered, "Just play along. But don't actually leave."

They smiled and said, "Understood."

John smiled and Lasky said, "They are leaving the ship, Bennett. Now let the rest of the people live."

John said, "Good job, Lasky. You are working up a good sweat."

Lieutenant Jay Grant said, "Sir, we have a massive hole in the left engine."

John said, "I guess that we can't fly this ship anymore."

Jay said, "No, actually we could still fly it. But not as fast as before."

John asked, "How did it get destroyed anyway?"

Jay answered, "Unknown. I'm looking into it right now."

John heard that and said, "Put it on the main screen."

Thomas heard that and said to her, "Tell me what they are looking at."

Cortana said, "Yessir."

Thomas smiled and then they put the camera's of the Engine Room up and then looked back on it and then saw a light appear from 10 feet away from the engine and John said, "Someone shot the engine with a shotgun."

Gunnery Sergeant Liam Vortex said, "That wasn't a shotgun, sir."

John heard that and asked, "What was it, Vortex?"

Liam answered, "That was an unknown weapon that acted like a shotgun."

Cortana said, "It seems that they are looking into the damage done to one of the engines."

Thomas asked her, "What do you think done it?"

Cortana answered, "An unknown threat maybe. Somehow, someone brought a deadly weapon capable of putting a hole into the engine."

Thomas sighed in his head and asked her, "Is it possible for an alien to transform into a human body? And use camouflage to infiltrate the ship?"

Cortana answered, "Yes it is. But it's very rare for that to happen."

Thomas asked her, "How rare?"

Cortana answered, "Very rare."

Thomas looked at the soldier in front of him and moved his lips without words coming out saying, "What do you think the enemy is?"

The soldier moved her lips the same way as him and answered, "Unknown. Sorry sir."

Thomas nodded and then Liam said, "Everything is invisible. We can't see a thing. And can't see who did it. It definitely wasn't the Spartans. That's for damn sure."

John said, "Alright, an unknown threat is aboard this ship. Find it and kill it."

Cortana appeared in front of him and said, "Stop asking people for help and ask yourself what you should do. He's got his back toward you. But then there are other Insurrectionists in the same room. It's really risky."

Thomas looked at her and asked, "Why are you trying to help me?"

Cortana answered, "You survived the crash from the UNSC Bark. The best ship at the time. But it was tampered with by the Insurrectionists of your time. You know about the Insurrectionists. You can fight them just like you did back then."

Thomas sighed and said to her, "You are asking me to go all out and put the mask on."

Cortana said, "Exactly. Be your old self. The one that everyone feared. And the one that knew his repairs."

Thomas said to her, "Alright. Tell everyone that is in here to be careful. I'm about to go berserk."

Cortana smiled and then said, "Do it."


	5. The Demon King of 2163

Cortana said, "All soldiers that work for Thomas Locke, please get down. Vice Admiral Locke used to be known as the Demon King."

Everyone heard that and then Mark nodded and then they went to the ground slowly and then Thomas moved his hand slowly and then in the Med Bay, Frederic-104 said, "Hm, there aren't that many Insurrectionists around here. And we're getting closer to the Bridge where the captain is."

Kelly-087 said, "You just realize that. I noticed that ever since they stopped shooting. Unless they are all at the entrance."

Linda-058 said, "I have a bad feeling about this. Right, Chief?"

John-117 said, "I think that there is something completely off on this ship. Including the arrival of Vice Admiral Thomas Locke."

Frederic-104 said, "You were thinking the same thing. Well, we'll find that out as soon as we get to the Bridge."

Kelly-087 looked around the corner and then hid herself and said, "OK. I found the Bridge. They are all protecting the Bridge."

John-117 said, "Just as you predicted."

Linda-058 asked, "What do we do?"

Cortana appeared and said, "Hello again, John."

They heard that and said, "Cortana? What is going on here? Why are you here? I thought that you were with Kramer."

Cortana said, "I'm all over the universe, guys. Thomas Kramer is just one of them. But Thomas Locke is about to go berserk to help you get an opening on those Insurrectionists."

John-117 said, "I knew it. Something really is off about that man."

Cortana said, "In 2160, a soldier was given the nickname "Demon King" for how he fought in a battle against the North Koreans. He was shot in the back of the head and was in the hospital for a couple weeks laying on his stomach. After that, he went back into battle and put a mask on and he turned into a complete monster killing everything in his path. Well, enemies only."

Linda-058 asked, "How'd he get here?"

Cortana answered, "Thomas was inside of a cryopod when the UNSC Bark crashed on to unknown land near Antarctica. He killed a commander of the Covenant Army that we defeated. He seemed to have escaped to that island with one of our very own Rattlesnakes."

Kelly-087 asked, "Should we trust him?"

Cortana answered, "Yes. He'll create an opening for you. Just trust him. I do."

John-117 said, "If she says to trust him, I guess that we have no choice to now."

While they were waiting for the opening, John said, "Captain Lasky, I don't see your ship moving."

Lasky said, "Well, my men haven't come to the ship yet. So you have to wait a little longer."

Liam looked at Thomas and saw that his arm was moving and then walked over to him and then Thomas sighed and said to himself, "Shit."

John asked, "What's wrong, Vortex?"

Liam answered, "He's moving."

Lasky heard that and then John turned around and aimed his gun at him and then Thomas grabbed Liam's leg and pulled him down, while Liam was falling, John pulled the trigger and shot Liam in the heart and Thomas put the mask on and then stood up and turned around and grabbed his arm and twisted it. The gun fell out of his hands and then John asked, "How are you still alive?"

Thomas roared and then the Insurrectionists started running in the room and started shooting at him and he dodged every bullet and John screamed and then Thomas lifted up the gun and started shooting at them and said, "Fire."

Blue Team appeared from behind the wall and started shooting at them and Thomas smiled and then his men looked at him and Thomas was laughing and Lasky asked, "Are you ok, sir?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. I'm fine."

Lasky smiled and said, "You don't seem fine to me."

Thomas said, "The Demon King has awaken. Hahahahaha."

Everyone heard that and then Frederic-104 finished the last one and then Thomas walked to the entrance to the Bridge and saw John-117 and said, "Spartans, thank you for your assistance. Now I need your help with one more problem."

John-117 said, "The explosion, correct?"

Thomas answered, "Yes. What was the explosion again, Zarina?"

Zarina answered, "It was one of the six engines."

Thomas heard that and then Kelly-087 asked, "Are you guys still able to fly?"

Zarina answered, "Yes. But if another one blows up, we'll start to descend. And who knows what'll happen next?"

Thomas said, "He sent some men there to check out the situation. Did any of them survive?"

Zarina answered, "No, they all died."

Thomas asked, "What the hell has taken over my engine room?"

Zarina put the video footage up and Thomas turned around and then John-117 said, "There's nothing there."

Thomas said, "No, there is something there. You can't see it, but I can."

Zarina said, "Really? I can't even see anything."

Thomas pointed at it and then he appeared and then a crew member saw him and then hid behind the door and asked, "What the hell is that thing?"

The being heard that and then screeched and said, "Impossible. My cloak was disabled. Who disabled it?"

Thomas heard that and said, "OK. Let's head there now."

They started running there and then 20 minutes later, they arrived and then Corporal Bobby Parry asked, "What the hell is that thing? Wait, who are you?"

Thomas answered, "Thomas Locke. As soon as we're done here, I need you to fix the engine if you can."

Bobby answered, "Yeah. Sure thing."

Thomas walked into the room and the being saw him and aimed his gun at him and Thomas aimed his weapon at the creature and looked around and saw all of the bodies and said, "Nice job killing them. Now, who are you?"

He looked at him and asked, "How'd you disable my cloak?"

Thomas answered, "Magic. Can't tell you how."

He was about to pull the trigger, but then Blue Team appeared and then he said, "Shit. Alright. I'm a Irikan."

Cortana said, "Irikans are extinct. And it's really rare to find one. But he's telling the truth. He is an Irikan."

Thomas asked, "How did an Irikan get on my ship?"

He answered, "Uh, I camouflaged myself as a human being to get on."

Linda-058 said, "They could do that."

Irikan answered, "Yeah. Watch."

He touched Thomas and then turned into him 5 seconds later and then they saw that and then said, "My god. Irikans are scary. Alrighty now, why are you on this ship?"

He screeched and looked at him and Thomas said, "I'd like to know that."

He said, "Alright. The Irikans have been repopulating themselves to take out the species that took us out 25000 years ago. The Humans. And this ship was going to be the start of their annihilation."

Thomas said, "I see."

He shot him in the head and said, "Job done. I'm going back to command my ship."

Frederic-104 saw that and said, "You are insane."

Thomas took his mask off and shook his head and black sparks came out of his eyes and then said, "Uh, I really hate turning into the Demon King. Parry, get to work."

Bobby ran in and saw the Irikan on the ground and said, "That thing sure is ugly."

Thomas said, "Well, I have to report this. Gotta go. Use one of the Pelican's in the Docking Bay to get back if you want."

John-117 said, "Thank you."

Thomas walked to the Bridge and then Blue Team walked to the Docking Bay.


	6. The Irikans Start the Human-Irikan War

After dismantling the Irikan that was on board the UNSC Life of Eternity, 4 days have passed since then. Bobby said, "The repairs are complete, sir."

Thomas said, "Good work, Parry. Let's get the hell out of here. To where again?"

His new second-in-command, Captain Ashley Wiesner answered, "We don't have a mission as of yet. So we'll just adrift till HQ gives us a job."

Thomas said, "I see. I guess that we'll just sit back and relax till then."

Zarina said, "I wouldn't say that just yet."

Thomas heard that and then asked, "Why would you say that, Zarina?"

Zarina answered, "That's actually quite simple, sir. Evol is currently under attack by an unknown threat. I believe that the Irikan's just started the Human-Irikan War."

Thomas said, "Meaning that ugly being that the Demon King killed."

Zarina said, "You killed him sir. And yes, that ugly creature."

Thomas said, "Hell, what are we waiting for then? Get us to Evol."

Everyone heard that and while they flew to Evol, the Irikan's just arrived above Evol. The leader of the ship said, "This is the very first Irikan ship sent to battle. We cannot afford to lose it, so we're going to drop you off to this Human planet and I want you to slaughter all of the Humans. And don't leave a single one of them alive, ya hear me."

Everyone answered, "Yessir."

They started running to their ships and the leader of the ship said, "Commander Nahola."

Commander Xolisa Nahola asked, "What is it, Captain? Something on your mind?"

Captain Malusi Calata answered, "Yes Commander. You are one of the 250 Commanders. I'd expect to see results. Also, the UNSC should be arriving any day now. I want you to lead the 250th Irikan Heavies straight to hell and back. So protect the Donastreai."

Xolisa said, "Yessir. You are one of the thousands of Captains. So fly this ship to safety. And don't worry about us."

Malusi smiled and said, "793,295 Captains to be exact. I'm considered the strongest of the Captains. Let's prove that point by being destructive, eh."

Xolisa said, "Agreed."

Xolisa turned around and walked away on to his ship and yelled, "To Evol to kill the Humans everyone."

Everyone started cheering and set off to Capalor, Evol. While they were setting off to Capalor, the Humans that live in Capalor were walking around the city casually like nothing was wrong. One of the Humans, a former soldier in the UNSC, Corporal John Laker, walked into the store and the owner said, "Mr. Laker, what brings you here today? You never leave your house."

John answered, "I'm here to get some food. I'm running out. So I have come for more supplies."

The owner asked, "Doesn't your maid do that shit for you?"

John answered, "Yep. She's not feeling too well today. So I let her rest."

The owner said, "I see. I hope that she feels better soon."

John said, "As do I."

John started picking things up and the light from the sun started to disappear and John turned around and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

The owner said, "The clouds are blocking the sun again."

John dropped everything and walked to the door and said, "No. Those aren't clouds. It's an attack. The enemy is coming. You got a phone on you."

The owner answered, "Yes. Why?"

John answered, "I need to call a friend of mine that is within the UNSC."

The owner said, "I see. Wait, you mean that Insurrectionist friend?"

John answered, "No, I promised the UNSC that I'd never communicate with him again. This time, I'm talking about the General at UNSC HQ."

The owner handed him the phone saying, "If you say so."

John called her and then Veronica's secretary, Georgia Costel said, "This is General Dixon's secretary speaking, how may I help you?"

John said, "This is former Corporal John Laker of the UNSC Infinity. I'd like to speak with the General."

Georgia said, "She is unavailable at the moment."

John yelled, "Then make her available dammit. Evol is under attack."

Georgia heard that and then said, "Hold on a moment."

Georgia paged Veronica and Veronica said, "Hold on a moment."

They said, "Take your time."

Veronica hit number saying, "Yes Costel?"

Georgia said, "Corporal John Laker wants a word with you."

Veronica said, "I'm busy as you know."

Georgia said, "It's important."

Veronica said, "I don't care. I'm in a meeting."

Georgia said, "Explosions were occurring from the background."

Veronica heard that and then asked, "Why the hell didn't you say that in the first place?"

Georgia answered, "Uh, you told me not to."

Veronica said, "Oh, makes sense."

The leaders of the Sangheili and the Created laughed saying, "You really are an idiot."

Veronica said, "Put him on line 2."

Georgia said, "Understood."

She put him through to line 2 and said, "There you go, Laker. She's all yours."

John said, "Dixon, this is your old pal Laker speaking."

Veronica said, "Stop acting like we're friends. You betrayed the UNSC a long time ago."

John said, "The best thing I ever did if you ask me. I got exiled from the UNSC and I was grateful. I'm living a nice peaceful life till these ships appeared attacking Calapor, Evol."

Veronica said, "Insurrectionist."

John said, "Nah, they look nothing like that shit. They don't shoot bullets or rockets out of their ships. They shoot out damn lasers."

The leader of the Sangheili heard that and said, "Oh boy."

The leader of the Created asked, "What's wrong?"

The Sangheili asked, "Did you say lasers, boy?"

John answered, "Yes, wait, you are in a meeting with the leaders of the Sangheili and the Created, aren't you?"

Veronica answered, "Yes."

John said, "I apologise for interrupting the important meeting, but a lot of lives are at stake here."

The Sangheili said, "That Human is right. Everyone will die unless you send ships there now."

Veronica asked, "What do you mean?"

John answered, "They aren't Human, that's for damn sure."

The Sangheili said, "It's the Irikans. They went extinct 25000 years ago because of the Humans. And I guess they repopulated themselves and are ready for payback."

The Created heard that and then said, "The Irikans were a strong race which wanted to take over the universe. But failed to do so because the Humans had something to say about it."

Veronica asked, "Are there any ships nearby?"

Georgia answered, "Yes. It seems that someone is already headed to Evol now."

Veronica asked, "Who would that be?"

The Created answered, "The UNSC Life of Eternity. That AI really is good."

Veronica heard that and said, "Locke, huh?"

John said, "I thought Locke was a Spartan."

Veronica said, "He is. But we're talking about a different Locke, Laker. Ever hear of a Thomas Locke."

John answered, "Yes, he's known as the Demon King. They tried slipspacing away from Earth when the engine exploded and they disappeared for good. No survivors were ever found."

Veronica said, "Well, Thomas Locke is still alive. And he's back stronger than before. An Irikan appeared on board his ship 4 days ago and tore his engine a part. The Demon King shot him in the head after he said his goal. To take revenge on humanity. I guess that he was right. They are after us. Do you see the enemy flagship with them?"

John answered, "Nope. They are probably out there in space somewhere. Oh boy, I need to go. The enemy is now on the ground. I need to protect my happy new life here on Evol."

Veronica said, "Once Thomas Lock arrives, I want you to join him on his quest to destroy the Irikans for a second time."

John said, "General. I can't join the UNSC."

Veronica said, "I know. You won't be joining as a soldier. You are Militia now."

John said, "You mean mercenary, right?"

The Created said, "Close to it."

John said, "Gotta go. All hell about to break loose down here."

Veronica said, "Thank you for letting me know, Laker. Hope to see you again, soon."

John heard that and she hung up with a smile on her face saying, "Make sure the UNSC Life of Eternity knows about John Laker joining their crew. Let's see what happens next."


End file.
